I believe in love
by IluvTheChipmunks
Summary: Who knew that a simple trip to the library could lead her into finding the real answer to true love? SIMONXJEANETTE ONE SHOT


**Okay, so this is my very first attempt at a one shot! A Simon and Jeanette one shot ! I hope you guys will like it :) And this is the first story I've written where the main characters are NOT Alvin and Brittany, so this was kinda new for me LOL**

**Thank you Dark Angel Danielle Seville for helping me on the first part of this one shot! And this is dedicated to Gargel! Here's the one shot I've been promising you! :) **

**I hope you guys like it !  
**

* * *

It was a dark November afternoon. It was pouring ran outside, and the temperature was barely above the freezing point. Jeanette Miller decided to spend her day in the library. She called the library her second home. It was the only place where she could think, and it was the only place where she could get away from her sisters. Her eldest sister, Brittany, was at home with her boyfriend, Alvin Seville. They were probably doing the usual - arguing over the most useless things. If they weren't arguing, they'd probably be making out on the couch, or in the bedroom. And her little sister, Eleanor, was probably in the kitchen with her best friend, Theodore, making cookies.

Jeanette loved the sound of the pitter patter of rainfall. It was relaxing. She had a book in front of her nose. It was 'The Murders in the Rue Morgue' by one of her favorite authors, Edgar Allan Poe. She loved a good scary story. Well, she loved all types of books.

She looked around her surroundings. She sat in the corner of the library, where it was quiet and peaceful. Jeanette stood up, and began to walk to the 'Scary Books' section. It was her third time reading this book, and she wanted to try something new. She browsed through the books, but sighed. She had already read all these books.

"Ugh, why can't the library get some new books?" She muttered to herself.

She placed the book back on the shelf, and began to make her way to the 'Romance Books' section. She sighed in relief when she saw a shelf of books that caught her attention. She just went ahead and took at least 6 or 7 books in her arms. They were kinda getting heavy, but she didn't mind.

Jeanette slowly walked back to the corner of the library where she had been sitting earlier. But she had a hard time seeing because there were books covering her way. But Jeanette lost her balance. She accidentally tripped on a book that was carelessly placed on the floor.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jeanette said, as she almost fell over.

But luckily, someone was there to catch her.

Jeanette stood up straight, and looked at the person who had just saved her from tripping.

"Watch your step, Jeanette." The person said.

She gasped. The voice was so familiar. "Simon?"

Simon stood there and smiled. "Hi. Um, do you need help carrying those books? They look kinda heavy."

Jeanette blushed. "Uh, yeah. Sure."

Simon smiled as he took some books out of Jeanette's arms.

"Thanks." Jeanette said. "And thanks for saving me from the fall."

Simon laughed. "No problem. But just make sure you watch out next time. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Jeanette blushed again. She had the biggest crush on Simon, but she never had the guts to tell him. If Brittany could have a boyfriend, then she can too, right? But she wasn't like Brittany. She was the shy and timid Jeanette Miller. "Oh, yeah. I'll watch out next time."

Simon smiled. He cleared his throat and said, "So, what are you doing here?"

Jeanette shrugged. "I always come here when I want some time for myself."

Simon laughed. "Are Brittany and Eleanor giving you a hard time?"

Jeanette smiled and shrugged again. "Well, no. Alvin and Theodore are with my sisters right now."

Simon sighed. "Oh yeah. I forgot." He said, referring to his brothers.

"I came here as fast as I could before Alvin and Brittany start another fight." She giggled.

Simon laughed. "Good idea."

"Or before they'd start kissing on the couch again, grossing everyone out." Muttered Jeanette.

Simon shuddered. "That's probably the only thing they do."

Jeanette raised her eyebrows. "Do they do that too? I mean, when Brittany comes over to your place?"

"You have no idea. Theodore and I have no choice but to stay in our rooms until Brittany and Alvin stop." Simon said, making a face.

Jeanette laughed. "Well, that's Brittany and Alvin for ya."

"Yup." Simon agreed.

There was an awkward silence between them. For Jeanette, it was a relief. She didn't like talking about her sister and her boyfriend - it made her feel like she wanted one too. Like she _needed_ one. And to make things more uncomfortable, Simon was there standing in front of her.

"So what are you doing here?" Asked Jeanette, glad she changed the subject.

"Well, I wanted to stay at home, since my brothers were out. But then I thought I should really take this as an advantage and go somewhere'. So I did, and I walked here." Answered Simon, with a shrug.

"You walked here? Didn't you get soaked by the rain?" Asked Jeanette.

Simon shrugged again. "A bit. But I'm fine."

Jeanette smiled. "Oh. Okay."

It was quiet between them for a couple of seconds before Simon broke it. "Um, wanna sit down?"

"Sure." Said Jeanette.

They both walked over to an empty table. Jeanette plopped all the books on the table on front of her. Simon took a book, and read the cover. "_Dear John_?"

Jeanette blushed. "Yeah..."

Simon looked at all the books on the table. He noticed that they were all love stories. "You like romance novels?"

Jeanette blushed. "Well, yeah. I'm kinda a sucker for these kinds of things..."

Simon smiled. "Really? That's great!"

Jeanette looked at him. "You don't think it's weird?"

Simon laughed. "Of course not! Because..."

Jeanette gave him a weird look. "Because what?"

"I'm kinda into love stories as well." Simon confessed. "Nicholas Sparks is my favorite author."

Jeanette stared at him, then bursted into laughs. Simon's eyebrows narrowed as he stared at her, in a very confused way.

Jeanette bit her lip to stop laughing. She didn't realize that she was being a but rude, but she couldn't help it. "Sorry." She said, after she cleared her throat. "But, really?"

Simon raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, really. I like romance books."

Jeanette smirked a bit then said, "Really?" She said, doubtingly. "It's okay Simon, you don't have to pretend."

Simon raised his eyebrows again. "I'm not pretending, Jeanette. I like reading romance novels."

Jeanette stopped smiling for just a second. Simon sounded really sincere. It only took her a second before realizing Simon was telling the truth. "Oh..." Jeanette said.

Simon looked at the books piled up in front of him. Luckily for him, they were all books by Nicholas Sparks - his favorite author. And it happened to be Jeanette's favorite author too.

Simon smiled at her. He picked up a Nicholas Sparks book. "_The Last Song_. I absolutely enjoyed this book. But that Ronnie character confuses me a but." Said Simon, referring to one of the characters.

Jeanette smiled back. That book made her cry while she was reading it, and it felt good to know that someone, besides herself, has enjoyed it as much as she did.

Simon picked up another book by the same author. "_The Notebook_. One of the best stories I've read. It has a lot of emotion to it, lots of feeling to it. The plot is very creative, which made me enjoy it even better. But I like this book because of Allie and Noah's...um..."

"...love connection?" Jeanette blushed when she finished Simon's sentence.

Simon nodded. "Exactly."

Jeanette smiled, and meekly nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know. I loved this book as well."

"_A Walk To Remember_." Simon said as he read another book's title. "One of my favorites. It was a sad book, but it had a happy ending. My favorite quote was when Landon said, 'I now believe, by the way..."

"...that miracles can happen." Jeanette finished the quote for him. It was her favorite quote in the book too.

Simon looked at her, then smiled. "You know that quote?"

Jeanette nodded. She folded her hands in her lap. "I treat that quote like a prayer. It told me that I can do anything. That anything could happen to me, if you just believe, if you just dream." She ended off quietly.

Simon sighed quietly, and smiled. "Well, to me, that quote is like a motivator. Something that pushes you to something. Something you can't always have. But you will always know that it will always be there for you."

Jeanette looked up at him, and smiled. "That's nice." She admired.

Simon returned the smile. "Yours too."

There was another moment of silence.

Simon broke it, quietly. "Jeanette, do you ever believe that anything can happen? Whether it's good, or bad?"

Jeanette sighed. "_Anything?_ Well, no. I don't think the world is separated into good and evil. I just think that our minds are just telling us what to do, but we are all the same."

Simon nodded. "Well, do...do you believe in miracles?"

Jeanette raised an eyebrow. She didn't know what Simon was trying to get out of this, but she nodded anyways. "Well, of course I do. Miracles happen all around us, and we don't even know it."

Simon nodded again. "Miracles happen to those who believe."

Jeanette smiled. "I guess your theory is correct, but it doesn't happen all the time to everyone."

"Just to those who believe." Simon said, smiling.

Jeanette giggled lightly. She was so glad that she was spending some quality time with Simon, for the first time in so long. And it was great how they could relate to so many things.

Simon's smile disappeared. He cleared his throat. He looked a bit uncomfortable, but he took a deep breath. "Jeanette, can I ask you something?"

Jeanette looked confused by Simon's tone of voice. He sounded scared, a bit puzzled. "Um, yeah. Of course."

Simon hesitated, and looked into Jeanette's purple eyes. "Do...do you believe in love?"

Jeanette's eyes widened at the question. She felt her pulse race after Simon said those words. It took her a few seconds to calm down. "Well, I...I don't know." Her voice squeaked.

"Oh." Simon said plainly, but inside, he was disappointed.

"I, personally, never experience what it's like to be loved by someone, besides my sisters." She said slowly.

Then the word 'love' reminded her of Alvin and Brittany. Jeanette had seen Alvin admire and love her eldest sister countless times. Alvin would always kiss Brittany on the nose, he'd always hold her hand in the halls at school, and he'd never let anything hurt her. It was as if Alvin would throw himself in front of a bullet just to save Brittany. Jeanette couldn't remember how many times she had felt the strong feeling of envy towards her pink-clad sister.

Simon snapped her out of her train of thought. "Oh, that's-that's too bad."

Jeanette's small voice spoke up. "Do you believe in love?"

Simon didn't hesitate to answer. "I don't know. I never experienced it either."

Jeanette didn't blink. She continued to stare out into the distance. She had always had a crush on Simon, but since he was a world famous rock star, she never really had the chance to tell him that she kinda loved him. And she kinda felt jealous when she saw all those adoring fan girls gush over him. And she never really knew if Simon felt the same way about her.

Simon sighed. "Well, I guess Brittany and Alvin are the experts on that."

Jeanette flinched. She _really_ didn't want to talk about Alvin and Brittany right now. She just wished that Simon would focus on _them_. But Jeanette shook that though away. Who was she kidding? Simon doesn't like her! They're just friends...right?

Jeanette exhaled through her nose. "Yeah, I guess."

"But...but that doesn't mean that we can too." Said Simon, almost in a whisper.

Jeanette looked at him. Her heart started to beat faster. "W-what?"

Simon sighed and looked at her. "Jeanette, I don't believe in love when I'm with not with you. Whenever we hang out, my feelings for you keep getting stronger."

Jeanette remained quiet.

"Jeanette, we've been friends for as long as I can remember. You're my best friend, and you always make me feel good. And, I've never really told this to anyone, but, I use to have a crush on you." Said Simon.

_USE_ to? Jeanette felt her heart drop. "Oh, that's..." She didn't finish her sentence.

"And I still do." He said. He turned his whole body so that he was completely facing her. "Jeanette, I love you."

Jeanette's heart was fluttering. She had never felt anything like this before. It felt...good. She looked into Simon's eyes. "Simon, I-"

"Yeah, I know. You don't feel the same way. But Jeanette, I had to tell you somehow. I needed to get it off my chest. It's been a secret I've been hiding for a long time, and I just needed to let you know how I feel about you." Said Simon.

"Simon, I-" Jeanette tried to say, but she got interrupted again.

"I totally understand if you don't feel the same way. I hope this doesn't put any awkwardness to our friendship, but-" Simon tried to say but he got cut off.

Jeanette giggled as she put a finger to his lips to prevent him from talking. "Simon..." She smiled. She removed her finger. "I get it, I get it."

Simon smiled weakly. "Oh. So, this won't put our friendship on a weird level, right?"

Jeanette rolled her eyes, and leaned in to kiss him. Simon was shocked by the unexpected kiss, but he gladly kissed her back, softly. After a couple of seconds, they pulled away, looking at each other.

Jeanette smiled. She leaned in so that her forehead was touching Simon's. "I love you too. I never really had the guts to tell you, but now, I do."

Simon smiled. "I now believe, by the way, that miracles can happen." He whispered the famous quote.

Jeanette slightly giggled as she pulled back. Simon took her hands in his. "Miracles happen to those who believe." She said, saying the quote he had said earlier.

"I believe." Whispered Simon.

"I believe in love." Whispered Jeanette, smiling at him. She couldn't believe that one simply trip to the library on a rainy day, could lead to the best day of her life.

**"I now believe, by the way, that miracles can happen."- A Walk To Remember. Nicholas Sparks , October 1999.**

* * *

**Wow, so that was my very first attempt at a one shot! Like it?**

**OMG Nicholas Sparks is one of my favorite authors! Have you guys heard of the movies 'Dear John' or 'The Last Song' ? Well, those movies are based on Nicholas Sparks' books! You guys should read them, they're SO good! I just HAD to add his books in my story!**

**So did you guys like it? Should I do more one shots in the future? You tell me! :) **

**Oh, and thanks to all the people who have reviewed my stories (Like 'The way you make me feel' and 'What happens out of love') in the past! I wish I could name you all, but you know who you are :) Anyways, thanks for reading this! please review! i love you all!  
**


End file.
